gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Dream
} }}Sweet Dream is a board map that appears in Mario Party 5. Description Sweet Dream takes place in the Dream Depot, the main theme of Mario Party 5. Sweet Dream takes place on a giant cake that is filled with various candies and sweets. The board contains various candies, cookies, and other sweets that come in different varieties. The board also has various other sweets including a cup of coffee and ice cream. The trees and houses on the board are even made out of sweets. The characters will be able to travel around the board and interact with sweet events and games. At two intersections of the board, there are cookie bridges that the characters will be able to cross. The characters will not be able to choose their path at these intersections as the bridges only lead to one route. Once they cross the bridge, it will crumble and rebuild itself at the other path. There are various happening spaces located around the board on slice of cakes. If a character lands on one of these spaces, a giant knife will appear and cut the slice of cake, sending the piece to the plate at the bottom of the board. There is a happening space located in front of a cake with giant candles at the top of the board. In this event, one character will be able to earn either a star, coins, or capsules from the other characters. There is also a candy drop game located at the right hand side of the board. Characters and Events * Cookie Bridges - Located at two intersections of the board, the cookie bridges will lead only towards one path. Once a character crosses the bridge, it will crumble and reform itself at the other path. ? Spaces * Cake Slicer - There are various slices of cakes with happening space on top of them located throughout the board. When a character lands on one of these happening spaces, a giant knife will appear on the screen and cut the slice of cake. The slice of cake will be sent to plate at the bottom of the board, sending the character along with it. * Birthday Party - At the top of the board, there will be a giant cake with four giant candles. When a character lands on the happening space located in front of cake, they will be thrown a birthday party, with the three opposing characters being invited. The character will then spin a roulette wheel to determine the prize they will receive: a star, coins, or capsules. The other three characters must give up one of these rewards to the birthday character. * Candy Drop Game - There will be a giant cake located at the right hand side of the board. The characters will be able to participate in the game, and are required to shoot candy drops into the candles on the cake. The cake will be rotating however, making it harder for the character to make a shot. The character will be rewarded coins at the end of the game, depending on the number of baskets they scored. Navigation de:Schlaraffen-Traum Category:Boards in Mario Party 5 Category:Locations Category:Boards in the Mario Party series Category:Dessert-themed